


Splashdown

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Moana (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: Moana thought she'd seen everything in her short life.She was wrong.





	Splashdown

The water rose and fell, ebbed and flowed, turquoise and shimmering, following the motion of her fingers. Moana dug her toes into the sand, spinning with her curls and her skirt spreading and lifting with the wind. She laughed, for no other reason than she was alive and happy to be close to the water, to watch it dance with her. 

There was a sudden, immense _boom_ as something heavy slammed into the water. Her laughter fading, Moana watched the splash spread ripples through the water, and smoke move billow up into the blue sky. Without thinking, she raced into the tide, feeling the water recede and part around her. A strange shape was in the water, like nothing she had seen before; a vehicle of some sort, that much she could tell, but beyond that she couldn’t put a name to the construct. All Moana knew was that, as she stood before the strange vehicle, there was a girl inside, not much older than herself, and beyond that, she didn’t need to know anything more.

She beat against the glass window, where the girl was strapped in tightly, with her chin slumped against her chest. Moana kept beating against the glass, not knowing how to make it open for her, how to get to the girl inside; but it suddenly sprung open, surprising her enough to send her reeling back for a moment, before she was undoing the straps around the girl’s chest and dragging her from the vehicle and out onto the sand. The water gently pushed them back to shore, and when Moana had the girl on her back in the sand, she noticed that her hand was gripped around some strange weapon. 

Alarm flared through her, but she fought against it, instead focusing on the girl and making sure she was alright. 

Her eyes flashed open, and she pushed up onto her hands, sputtering and coughing and trying to speak around a mouthful of water.

“Easy,” Moana soothed. “Easy. It's alright.”

The girl took in a deep, deep lungful of air, and after that, she seemed to calm down. For the first time, her eyes focused on Moana, and there was a slight flush on herself, that Moana assumed was from her lack of air. 

“Breathe,” Moana instructed. “Just breathe, okay? Nice and slow, that's it.”

“I have to go,” the girl said, moving to stand. Her legs wobbled uselessly, and she fell back onto the sand with a growl of frustration. “I have... I have somewhere to be. I have to go.”

Everything seemed so surreal. The crash, the rising smoke, the odd vehicle she'd traveled in, the odder weapon grasped in her hand; Moana felt like she was in a dream, where the edges of everything were dulled, her perception of things disconnected from her body. 

“You can't go anywhere,” Moana told her. “Your... ship is wrecked.” She had no other word to describe what her vehicle actually was, but the word seemed to be recognized by the other girl, because she groaned and flopped back on the sand.

“Perfect,” she grumbled. “Just... that's perfect. That's just my luck.”

For a little while, they sat together on the beach with the warm breeze through the palm trees and the waves splashing against the shore the only noise. And then the girl sat up again, and said: “Rey.”

“Huh?” Moana asked. 

“I'm Rey,” the girl amended, smiling a little.

Moana smiled back. “Moana,” she said, and when Rey offered her hand, Moana took it. Her palm was rough, like she had seen hard work in her life, and her knuckles were bruised and uneven, as though she'd broken bones at some point in her life. Moana wondered what violent place she'd come from. She wondered what her vehicle had been designed for, how she had fallen from the sky, and hundreds of other questions that became static in her head.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a loud growl from Rey’s stomach, and that, at least, she could do something about. 

“Come with me,” Moana said, standing and pulling Rey up from the sand. “My village is just up the hill from here.”

There was that flush again, high on Rey’s face, and she could tell it wasn't the heat or the any lack of oxygen coloring her face. Moana’s face flushed as well, and she cleared her throat as she let go of Rey’s hands and led her along the beach. 

Wherever she'd come from was obviously a long, long way away, and it would take a long time for her to leave their island and make her way back, if it was even _possible._

Deep down, Moana wished she would stay for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> written for thehats on tumblr! :)


End file.
